The world is boring except You
by HaruKuro
Summary: John ne sait jamais quoi faire lorsque Sherlock est une larve avachie sur le canapé...


**The World is boring... Except You**

_On dirait un zombie._

Voilà ce que se disait John, assis dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sous son menton, regardant avec inquiétude Sherlock, affalé sur le canapé. Le détective consultant fixait le plafond, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le bras gauche pendu dans le vide et la manche relevée. Il venait de se coller quatre patchs. Pour rien. Ils n'avaient pas d'enquête. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'enquête depuis douze longues journées. Cela se ressentait dans les moindres faits et gestes de Sherlock.

Trois jours que Sherlock stagnait sur le canapé. Les seules fois où John le voyait bouger étaient pour un voyage aller-retour aux toilettes ; pour grignoter un bout en cuisine ; pour aller s'écrouler lamentablement sur le lit. C'était tout. Les journées de Sherlock se résumaient à ça : canapé, lit, patchs et fixation intense du plafond. Pour John c'était un enfer. Il ne supportait pas Sherlock dans l'état d'une larve pitoyable incapable de prononcer un mot, ne serait-ce que pour dire « téléphone » ou bien encore « ordinateur ». Et évidemment John jouait la serveuse officielle du brun en allant d'un endroit à l'autre de l'appartement. Voire de Londres. Les désirs de sa majesté différaient au fil des journées.

Le médecin se passa une main sur le visage en voyant les paupières de Sherlock s'abaisser lentement pour se clore définitivement. C'était foutu. Il ne se réveillerait que dans quelques heures avec cette même attitude sans saveur et à l'opposé de ce qu'il était en mission.

John se leva en soupirant, se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder la neige couvrir Londres de ses doux flocons qui tombaient depuis quelques jours. Certaines routes étaient devenues impraticables. Les taxis pouvaient rester bloquer un moment avant d'avancer de quelques mètres. Les escaliers menant au métro étaient glissants et dangereux. Madame Hudson avait failli se rompre le cou si un jeune homme ne l'avait pas retenu à temps. Sarah s'était même retrouvée coincer chez elle et n'avait pas pu aller travailler pendant toute une journée.

Sa lèvre inférieure recouvrit la supérieure et il se demanda pourquoi il avait pris un jour de congé spécifiquement aujourd'hui alors qu'il n'y avait _strictement_ rien à faire. Sherlock était un zombie depuis plusieurs jours et autant parler au mur, il serait toujours plus compréhensif que la loque qu'était son colocataire !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Non. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude faisait qu'il ne pensait plus à rien. Sherlock avait focalisé son esprit (si brillant) sur un fait. Les paupières se relevèrent sur les iris de métal qui troublaient parfois John. Souvent, même. Mon Dieu, Sherlock était passé de la loque à l'être humain qui venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose !

-Sherlock ? appela timidement le blond avec un début de sourire soulagé.

Mais les sourcils se froncèrent. Les yeux se firent troubles. Puis le détective referma la bouche en un pli déçu et referma les paupières en soufflant par le nez. Les épaules de John s'affaissèrent. Fausse alerte... Sherlock était reparti dans son monde. Il s'insulta copieusement pour avoir osé ouvrir la bouche au moment où son ami ressortait de son apathie grotesque et déprimante.

Le pauvre John préféra se morfondre à l'extérieur, dans le froid, plutôt que de finir dans le même état que son colocataire. Il s'en alla vers la porte, ne prit même pas la peine d'annoncer ce qu'il faisait à Sherlock et attrapa son manteau avant de sortir dans la rue enneigée.

Il manqua de se casser la figure en glissant sur une plaque de verglas. Récupérant son équilibre par on ne sait quel miracle il fit le constat qu'il était le seul de sortie et se sentit soulagé tout en s'en allant vers une direction qui lui importait peu. Les mains enfouies dans son manteau, le col remonté et une écharpe reçue de la part de Sherlock (si, si !) autour du cou, le médecin marcha à la dérive en laissant ses pensées quitter son esprit pour ne laisser qu'un grand vide qui lui fit beaucoup de bien.

Arrivé à Regent's Park il alla vers le lac pour regarder les canards, les rares cygnes et les quelques vaillants promeneurs, les fesses posées sur un banc glacé. Tout était calme, serein, presque étrange. John n'avait guère l'habitude de voir Londres si silencieuse, si peu mouvementée. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre univers. Cela l'intimidait un peu. Il n'était pas du tout fait pour ce quotidien si... si paisible.

Il resta néanmoins assis, les mains jointes entre ses cuisses, le visage impassible, les sourcils un peu inquiets, regardant le ciel gris, les flocons qui tombaient lentement, écoutant les canards caqueter dans un concert étrange, les pas crissant sur la neige ou sur le gravier.

Il y eut un vrombissement dans sa poche de pantalon. Cela le fit sursauter si fort que son cœur eut bien du mal à retrouver son rythme. Il accéda difficilement à son portable, le sortit après quelques soupirs agacés et regarda l'écran avant d'ouvrir le message.

« Rentre. »

Sherlock avait l'habitude de donner des ordres. Ordres auquel obéissait docilement l'ancien soldat qu'était John sans se poser plus de questions. Cependant le blond haussa les sourcils et une expression stupéfaite se dessina sur ses traits.

Recevoir un message de Sherlock signifiait bon nombre de choses : il était sorti de son état de larve ; il s'était levé ; il s'était trainé jusqu'à la table où son portable reposait pour composer les six petites lettres ; il s'était bougé les fesses pour lui.

John cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il continua de fixer l'écran comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un autre message lui disant que c'était une blague et qu'en fait c'était madame Hudson qui écrivait pour Sherlock. C'était déjà plus plausible. John ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se sentir heureux que le simple fait qu'il soit sorti ait réussi à réveiller Sherlock ou parce qu'il manquait au détective. En même temps la seconde hypothèse entrait un peu en contraste avec le sociopathe qu'était son colocataire. Il avait sûrement besoin de lui pour envoyer un message, pour lui faire une tasse de thé, pour lui passer son ordinateur portable ou bien pour une autre chose futile que Sherlock ne voulait accomplir par perte inutile de temps. Mais John s'en fichait.

Sherlock s'était bougé pour lui. Et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait, au final.

Alors John se leva du banc, les fesses engourdies par le froid, et marcha lentement vers la sortie du parc. Sa route vers Baker Street se passa plus ou moins bien, mis à part qu'il se cassa bel et bien la figure en arrivant à la marche verglacée. Ce fut donc avec une douleur aiguë dans le postérieur et en se tenant le bas du dos qu'il monta difficilement les dix-sept marches menant au salon. Et Sherlock, ô miracle, n'était plus allongé sur le canapé !

Il était debout au milieu de leur pièce commune, le portable en main, et affichait une moue boudeuse. Comme un enfant auquel on aurait refusé son plaisir.

-Lestrade n'a rien de nouveau pour moi, balança-t-il d'une voix rauque, peu utilisée au cours de ces derniers jours. À croire que Moriarty a décidé de prendre des vacances.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal, dit John en grimaçant tout en retirant son écharpe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien, grommela le médecin en accrochant son manteau près de la cheminée. Rien du tout.

-Tu as glissé sur le pas de la porte gelé.

John soupira en acquiesçant. De toute façon, avec son pantalon trempé, ça devait en dire long. Suffisamment pour que Sherlock ne pose pas plus de questions.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu que je rentre ?

-Je m'ennuyais sans toi.

John se stoppa dans sa route pour aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à son ami.

-Tu... t'ennuyais ?

-Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire lorsque nous n'avons pas d'enquête, je centre tout mon esprit sur toi pour ne pas perdre mes capacités.

-Attends... Tu veux dire que tu déduis mes moindres faits et gestes ?

-Oui.

John réussit à s'asseoir précautionneusement en serrant les dents et ôta le coussin derrière lui pour le poser sur ses cuisses.

-Et tu en déduis quoi ?

-Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas sorti avec Sarah ?

John fronça les sourcils. Plus la discussion avançait, moins il voyait où Sherlock voulait en venir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son avant-bras : plus de patchs. Tant mieux.

-Pourquoi veux-tu –

-Combien ?

-Cela va faire un mois peut-être mais –

-Tu n'as pas eu d'autres rendez-vous.

John secoua la tête. Sherlock avait peut-être abusé d'autre chose que des patchs de nicotine. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit au hasard.

-Non, effectivement, approuva le médecin, décidant de ne plus s'abîmer l'esprit à chercher une raison à la conduite de son ami.

-Pourquoi ?

Décidément, rien ne se passait normalement, aujourd'hui... Sherlock ne s'était jamais préoccupé des relations de John, auparavant. Il se faisait plutôt une spécialité pour interférer dans chacune de ses soirées passées avec Sarah. Soit en personne, soit par le biais de Mycroft, soit par celui de Lestrade ou même de Moriarty !

Sarah et lui en étaient venus à la même conclusion : entre eux ne se tisserait qu'une profonde amitié. Sans plus. Et, bizarrement, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se voir uniquement pour parler de leur petite vie commune, Sherlock n'était plus intervenu dans quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas la tête à ça pour le moment mais –

Sherlock se mit alors à arpenter la pièce de long en large, montant sur la table basse au lieu de la contourner, passant devant les fenêtres sans regarder au dehors, s'arrêtant près de la cheminée pour repartir vers la cuisine et revenir, toujours la même expression d'intense réflexion au visage. Et John le suivait du regard, refusant de bouger autre chose que sa tête car le moindre geste avec son bassin lui envoyait une vague de douleur au niveau de ses fesses.

-Sherlock, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? demanda le médecin après que le détective ait fait quatre fois le même trajet incompréhensible.

-J'expérimente.

Et le brun fonça droit sur John, lui attrapa le menton d'une main pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne.

Les secondes défilèrent. John ne fit rien, n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement. Son cerveau s'était déconnecté dès que Sherlock avait apposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentait la bouche inconnue se mouvoir doucement, l'odeur de Sherlock emplissait ses narines et ses poumons, il voyait les prunelles métalliques figées dans ses yeux gris bleu et son cœur...

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Trop vite. Trop fort. Il lui faisait mal.

Il recula sa tête pour inspirer tout ce qu'il pouvait par la bouche. Son souffle se fit court, il respira de nouveau fort et Sherlock lui attrapa la tête avec ses deux mains.

-Non, John. Souffle. Expire.

L'ancien soldat obéit docilement. Il souffla tout ce qu'il pouvait, se focalisa sur sa faible inspiration, essaya de souffler de nouveau. Au bout d'une longue minute il respirait correctement. Son cœur ne résonnait plus dans son crâne.

Sherlock lui lâcha la tête et s'accroupit devant lui. John le dévisagea un long moment avant de cligner bêtement des yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'expérimente.

-Et tu expérimentes quoi ? demanda le médecin en portant une main tremblante à son front.

-Comment combattre l'ennui.

-En m'embrassant ?

-Je te l'ai dit, John, je focalise tout mon esprit sur toi.

-Et tu as déduit quoi de ce baiser ?

Sherlock se passa un doigt au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

-Tu étais en état de choc. Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela. Tu n'as nullement réagi au baiser. Ton corps l'a fait pour toi et tu as failli finir en hyperventilation.

-Et ?

-Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas réitérer la chose. Si tu n'as pas fait tes bagages demain c'est que tu préférais écarter cet incident de ta mémoire et tu l'oublierais.

-Sherlock.

-Oui John ?

-Tu veux bien recommencer ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Dans la logique des faits il aurait effectivement fait sa valise pour vivre une petite semaine chez Sarah le temps de chercher un nouvel appartement dans ses moyens. Il aurait refusé de parler avec Sherlock. Il se serait levé du fauteuil et serait sorti en courant, même avec ses bleus aux fesses.

Mais il voulait ne pas suivre la logique. Pas cette fois. Alors il sourit à l'expression surprise de Sherlock, il accepta bien mieux les lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit même au baiser. C'était bien, c'était simple, il ne voulait pas réfléchir davantage. Il voulait simplement embrasser Sherlock.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au baiser. La soirée se passa convenablement : Sherlock retourna s'affaler sur le canapé, John resta sur le fauteuil à regarder la télévision et s'endormit devant un film au scénario aussi élaboré qu'une pensée de pigeon écrasé sur la route. Ce fut le détective qui le réveilla d'un baiser et d'une légère secousse de l'épaule.

-Tu vas continuer d'expérimenter ça ? demanda John quelques jours plus tard alors qu'ils étaient dans un taxi pour se rendre sur le lieu d'un nouveau crime.

Il n'avait pas besoin de spécifier la chose. Sherlock était (diablement) intelligent.

-Si cela ne te gêne pas, répondit le brun en lui lançant un petit sourire.

-C'est bon pour moi.

John rendit le sourire à son colocataire et serra brièvement sa main.


End file.
